


A Big Family

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Series: You Are All I Have Left [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Agreste's +A Parenting, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Identity Issues, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: “So how many kids do you want?”“I don’t know but I always wanted a big family. And well, as many kids as I could get away with.”‘Sometimes, people who are not loved by their loved ones, have the biggest hearts.’Or: the first time they really talked about kids.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: You Are All I Have Left [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	A Big Family

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much. Just two cinnamon rolls talking about their future, hopes and dreams.  
> (The rustle you’re hearing is Marin taking notes…)  
> (Timeline is before the main story of course.)
> 
> thank orangebucket for the beta!

“Hey, Beetle?”

“Yeah?” The bluenette boy turns his head around lazily to look at his blonde companion.

“Do you ever…” The always brash cat-themed super heroin now seems a little shy. “Do you ever think of the future?” she asks, looking a little insecure.

“Oh yeah!” Ladybeetle answers with a nonchalant air. “I do that all the time!”

Chat Noire’s head spins around sharply. “You _do_?”

He looks at her crimson cheeks and wide eyes and that’s when it clicks.

Oh.

_Oh._

She meant…

“Oh! You meant…?” he blushes a little himself because they’re just 17 dammit!

Something seems to die in her eyes when she realizes he got it all wrong. “Yeah, I… I meant _that_.” She repeats again nervously.

He looks at the way she plays with her tail and how she avoids his gaze. “Yes.” He says seriously. “I actually… I actually do that a lot.” He admits the last part jittery and it’s embarrassing and lame as fuck but_

His kitty’s eyes snap back towards him. “ _Really_?”

_ it’s worth the way it makes her eyes shine with the light of a thousand stars.

“Yep!” he nods and rubs the back of his neck shyly. “I think you would look drop-dead gorgeous in a dress.”

“A _wedding_ dress?” she asks coyly.

He stares at her right in the eye and comments boldly. “ _Any_ dress.”  
It took a lot of courage but he pats himself on the back when her eyes go round and the roses bloom beneath her cheeks.

“You became quite smooth.” She says while looking away, putting her hands over her cheeks.

“Learned from the best.” He tells her cockily, a lazy smirk hanging around his lips.

She just gives him a punch to the shoulder. “Anyway, what do you think about often?”

“You.” He gives her the sassiest remark and loves the outcome. She seems at a loss for words.

“Who are you and what did you do to my shy boyfriend?” she tries to look demanding and amused but her voice sounds fain and flustered.

“Oh I don’t know, I might be on a roll tonight.” He flashes her his most brilliant smile _the one he practiced in front of the mirror_ and she blushes madly.

(Wow, this was really fun. No wonder she loves to make him flustered. And well it’s not like he _minds_.)

She gulps and blinks rapidly. He can totally read her. Her face just screams the words ‘ _I’m screwed.’_

Oh, you _bet_ baby.

“So, future you wanted to talk?” he tries to have some mercy on her. She did want to talk with him about something after all.

“Oh! Yeah, I…” she clears her throat and tries to get back on the topic and away from her very improper thoughts.

He just looks at her with amusement. He should do this more often.

“I realized we don’t talk about this stuff much. You know, what we are gonna do in the future, the, um…” she stops in her track to glance over at him.

He just raises an eyebrow at her. “Yes, Chat, I’m totally gonna marry you.” He comments seriously. And well he feels a little offended. “You didn't really think I was going to let anyone else have what's mine, right?” he asks with something inhuman in his voice. He bends over and presses their foreheads together. “Because you’re definitely mine.” He tells her huskily and that’s when he realizes that he’s actually growling.

She keeps blinking and looking absolutely flustered. He can see the way even her neck is red. “I like being yours.” She whispers happily and kisses him eagerly.

\------

“So how many kids do you want?” he asks while staring at the ceiling and caressing her back lovingly.

The room is pitch black and they’re tangled with each other under their blanket. With her sleeping on top of him like always. She likes being close, he likes the pressure. It’s comforting. And they can hear each other’s heartbeat like this. Now that’s beyond comforting.

_I should thank Chloe later again._

Who thought Chloe Bourgeois could be so understanding?

He was surprised when Queen Bee offered them one of the Grand-Paris hotel rooms. He gets what she was going for the second she made the suggestion but he totally didn’t expect Chat to ask ‘why’…

She probably didn’t expect the way Marin blushed or the look the rest of their teammates gave her, either.

They accepted the offer of course _after Rena pulled Chat aside to inform her properly _ because they were going to have problems with _that_ _one_.

(He was already having _more than that_.  
It was already hard to be ‘the partner of a hot as hell beauty’ and ‘a _teenager’_.  
It was now so much harder to be ‘the partner of a hot as hell beauty who’s now your girlfriend and you’re _totally_ _allowed to touch_ ’  
and ‘a teenager’)

Now Chat’s suit was quite, um, _practical_ _ he was jealous and happy about it at the same time _ but his suit…

_(Seriously can you even blame him?)_

Having a secret relationship _ _in more ways that one_ _ sure had a lot of hardship _ _again, in more ways than one_ _ but they loved each other greatly enough to overcome any problem.

Besides they had their friends and teammates for backing.

…And a very nice hotel room.

It was rented under Chloe’s name and no one was allowed to ask a single question, meaning it was private. Which is what they really needed. It was a pretty good place to rest after tough akuma battles and hanging out. And the other stuff of course…

Now if only they didn’t need to wear the plastic masks all the time. The darkness did help in his case but Chat…

Let’s just say that night vision could be as problematic as it could be helpful.

“How many do _you_ want?” he can’t see her face but he does hear the caution in her voice.

“I asked first.” He says absentmindedly, his attention is on her finger over his chest. She’s playing around but mostly seems to be… writing something?

“Well, I don’t know.” She speaks softly. “Definitely more than one.”

“Definitely more than one.” He repeats approvingly. Her finger stops moving for a sec then start again. He gets an ‘F’ this time. Her name?

“And well there aren’t so many games that you can play with two. Well, there are video games but group games are always more fun.”

Her stroking slows down, letting him sense an ‘A’ and an 'M'.

He should stop or make her stop. Because if it was really her name…

“And well you know what my life is like.”

He knew. Well, as much as he could get away with. He knew she was an only child, her father was an absolute jerk and her mother wasn’t around. In short, she was very lonely.

“So I always wanted a big family.”

He knows what she was writing when she stops this time.

 _‘Family_.’

“And well, as many kids as I could get away with.” She admits that sheepishly.

There is only silence for a few moments.

He knows she’s waiting for an answer but Marin… he’s speechless.

_‘Sometimes, people who are not loved by their loved ones, have the biggest hearts.’_

He hugs her tighter. “I would love that. And I think you’ll be a great mother.” He tells her quietly, voice a little shaken.

She laughs bitterly. “Would I?”

“Yes.” He replies firmly, not missing a beat. “I think you’ll be the _best mother ever_.”

_‘Good people, who have tasted the worst, will never allow others to go through the same thing.’_

She chuckles. “Now I won’t go that far.”

Well, _he_ will. And he’ll do anything he can to make her do too.

But not tonight.

Right now, there are just so many emotions roaming around his heart and throat for him to talk more about this.

And well, they have a future to plan for after all.

“So, have you thought of any names?”

**Author's Note:**

> Like any other man _human honestly_ Marin is possessive of what is his. He doesn’t need to have the cat miraculous for that.
> 
> Apparently, in their culture, more than three kids are too much to ask from the mother. So I’m going to think that’s why Adrien doesn’t ask for more. But here he is the mother. So yeah I think Adrianna’s gonna want as many kids as possible.
> 
> As for the names. Well, girls do think about this stuff more but I’m just too lazy so we’re going to go with the canon for now. (And they really are nice names.) If I ever got to write about a fourth kid (I might not.) I’ll like to hear your guys’ suggestions for the name.
> 
> p.s: isn’t Chloe the best?


End file.
